What Could Have Been
by MakotoChan4Eva
Summary: "Walpurgisnacht is fat" Kyoko and Sayaka muttered in harmony/"It's amazing how you can say that in front of life-threatening danger" Homura commented/A real smile, one of - was that arrogance? - appeared on the raven's face. "Let's go kick some witch ass"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica/****魔法少女まどかマギカ****.**

Kyoko Sakura looked up, the sky in a tone of blue that almost made it look like black. There in the middle was the Puella Magi's most dreaded opponent yet – Walpurgisnacht, the helpless stage-constructing witch, the fool who constantly spins around in circles. Kyoko was in her usual Puella Magi outfit, a maroon dress split in the front, covering a black top with a red pleated skirt, black leggings, and blood red boots. She held her modular spear firmly in her right hand, planting it straight on the ground that was being surrounded by sharp pieces of debris. She leaned on the spear, hand on her right hip, her usual arrogant smirk plastered upon her face. Kyoko's ruby red eyes sparkled with assurance, ready for the fight. Her messy, crimson red hair tied with her black ribbon blew to the side, chilly gusts of wind heading straight towards them. Yes, them. She wasn't alone.

To her right stood Homura Akemi, the so-called emotionless and cold, but nonetheless badass time traveler. Homura's hair blew inches from Kyoko's face, as the raven black locks were extremely long. In Homura's right hand was her newly created ebony bow, with a symmetrical shaft decorated in purple stones akin to her Soul Gem, and on her left arm hung her shield, used for two purposes – storage and time traveling. Homura wore an onyx and violet schoolgirl-looking outfit with black leggings, decorated in lavender diamonds to the side.

In the middle was Madoka Kaname, in her frilly strawberry red, carnation pink, cream yellow and pure white dress. Despite the scenery and the tense atmosphere, the young girl was smiling, and in her hand was her usual rose branch bow, decorated in pink stones as opposed to Homura's violet, and on the tip, a pink and green rose was carved. Madoka's twin tails usually tied in red ribbons was tied into one ponytail. _It made her look even cuter_, Homura thought. The 14-year-old pinkette's feet shifted, but not uncomfortably, almost eagerly, as if she was jumping for joy to fight Walpurgisnacht.

To Madoka's right was Mami Tomoe, the girls' senpai. The blonde's twisty blonde curls were tied with her usual floral hairpins, the one on the right shining due to her Soul Gem decoration. She was in her usual gunner outfit and cowboy boots, which gave her a Western flavor, with a cap to accentuate the look. In each of her hands was her usual rifled percussion-lock muskets, ready to use her special attack "Tiro Finale" at any time.

And finally, at the end of the line was Sayaka Miki, in all her blue-haired glory. Sayaka had a smile placed upon her lips, her cape billowing in the wind. In her hand was her weapon of choice, a cutlass, which went really well with her blue and white dress outfit.

"Damn, Walpurgisnacht is _fat_," Kyoko and Sayaka muttered in harmony. Madoka rolled her eyes at them, while Mami just playfully smiled. "It's amazing how you can say that in the face of life-threatening danger," Homura commented.

"It won't be life-threatening," Mami told her. "With this team, I'm sure we can win." A look of confidence, and even pride, was on her face. Madoka nodded. "Even if we all might not make it, we can't lose hope, can we?"

"It's no use complaining," Kyoko added. Sayaka shrugged, "If I die, I was lucky to at least have saved some people using this power."

"There you go again," Kyoko sighed. "Always thinking about others. You should think about yourself for a difference. Try to get back some change. Look at Mami. She didn't even get to _think _about her wish."

"But I don't regret it," Mami said in Sayaka's defense. "Saving people is what matters to me."

"Let's not argue." Homura said, though there was practically no emotion in her voice like usual. Then, a real smile, one of – was that _arrogance_? – appeared on the raven's face. "Let's go kick some witch ass." Madoka had to smile at Homura's enthusiasm, while Kyoko flashed Sayaka a smile and a wink, showing the redhead's cute little fangs, with the bluenette blushing in response.

* * *

><p>Homura and Madoka fired arrow after arrow, explosions and sparks of purple and pink appearing everywhere around Walpurgisnacht. Kyoko swung her spear, the fiery red spearhead slashing at the Stage-constructing Witch like a scorpion tail. Sayaka kept slashing at the gear section of Walpurgisnacht with her cutlass, which was glowing bright blue. Mami jumped up, and winked at the others. With a burst of golden ribbons that surrounded her gigantic pistol that she held in two hands, Mami yelled, "Tiro . . . Finale!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Sadly . . ." Homura said, stopping her fantasies. "That was what could have been."<p> 


End file.
